


Bonds Are Created Like So

by orokana_chan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orokana_chan/pseuds/orokana_chan
Summary: Social links are never an easy thing to obtain.When their parents leave to go work overseas for a year, Yu and Yashiro are forced to move to the small town of Yasoinaba to live with their uncle. A new adventure unfolds and a mystery begins to unravel for them. Yashiro, who doesn't really care about forming bonds with people, will have to put her grudges aside in order to make it through this.After all, bonds are the true power.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Original Female Character(s), Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. GAME START

The velvet room. A place that exists only between dream and reality. Mind and matter. It's appearance varies depending on the person. It perceives what the heart feels. To some, it may manifest itself as a prison. To others, the inside of a car. 

For you: Emptiness. 

A room filled with nothingness. There was nothing here. Just a small room with white walls, white ceilings, white floorings. There are no windows, no doors. Nothing resides in this room. Yet, it gives off a sense of familiarity. 

You stand in the center of the room. In front of you, a particular man is seated in a chair. Standing to the right of him, a woman. In her arms she holds a book. 

"Welcome to the velvet room." The man says. Your eyes linger on his features. He has wide eyes, pointy ears, and a rather large nose. 

"We seem to have a guest with a intriguing destiny." He dwells on with a chuckle. You blink in response. 

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..."

You listen intently to what Igor is saying. 

"It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter... It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then, why don't you introduce yourself."

You hesitate for a moment, breath getting caught in your throat. 

"Yashiro.. Narukami."

"Ah.. I see." 

It's hard to tell, but it seems like Igor has made some kind of connection. The gears in his head slowly turning. 

"Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

A set of what looks like tarot cards manifest onto the table placed in front of Igor. All cards are faced down and it's hard to tell which cards are which. 

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" He asks you, and you shake your head no. Such trivial things didn't matter to you.

The card in the bottom right corner flips itself over, revealing to you it's picture and title. A tower which what seems to be lightning striking the top of it is present to you. the numerals XVI are boldly displayed at the bottom. 

"The tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is about to commence." 

Your body shudders. 

"The card indicating the future beyond that is..." The card in the bottom left flips itself over. A crescent moon in the center of the card is displayed along with the numerals XVIII. "The moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'... quite interesting indeed."

"It seems a great misfortune at your destination will befall you followed by an unsolved mystery. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract, after which you will return here. This coming year will be a turning point in your life. An important destiny to be unfolded... If you fail to solve the mystery at hand, your immediate future will be forever lost."

you feel as if your heart drops into the pit of your stomach. A nervous sweat begins to form on your skin. 

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that this does not happen."

Well, that's comforting to know...

"Oh, i've failed to introduce you to my assistant."

Your eyes travel over to the woman standing to the side. 

"This is Margaret. Another resident of the velvet room."

The woman nods at you. "My name is Margaret. I will accompany you through your journey."

"We shall attend to more details another time." Igor says, your eyes turing to glance at him. 

Your vision starts to blur. A darkness slowly starting to envelop you. 

"Until then, farewell..." Igor says, a knowing look on his face.

Your vision fades to black.

* * *

"And we're back. Now onto some juicy news. The Mayumi Yamano scandal--"

News reports are shown on large screens throughout the city. People choosing to gather around and listen. Other not giving a care in the world about the things going on around them. It was all so pointless.

You stand at the train station, ears catching bits and pieces of what others have to say. All people really seem to do is gossip. No matter where you go, rumors will spread like wildfire. You can't stand it.

Standing next to you is your younger brother, Yu Narukami. He doesn't seem to be paying much attention to the latest gossip. The duffle bag on his shoulder shifts as the train approaches. A terrible screeching sound makes you cringe as it comes to a halt. People file off and the two of you get on. You stand next to your brother, one hand holding onto the railing, the other holding onto the handle of your suitcase. 

It's not long before the train begins to move, marking this as the beginning to the long journey to Yasoinaba. 

You glance over at your brother who seems to be lost in thought.

You take this time to reflect on things.

_You sit in the living room alongside your brother as your parents deliver important news. "Your father and I have recently gotten a job promotion..." Your mother begins. At this moment you knew this was leading to something inconvenient for both Yu and yourself. Your parents were always busy with work, practically leaving you to help take care of your younger brother. It's always been like this and you doubt it'll ever change. "We will both be positioned overseas for roughly a year tops. Your mother has already made arrangements with her brother and the two of you will be starting the new school year over in Inaba." Your father says and you frown. Eyes are glaring daggers at the table as you soak in this information. "I want you two to be on your best behavior for him while you're living under his care. Do I make myself clear?" Your mother is stern with her words. The both of you nod your heads in understandment. You knew you couldn't get out of this one. There was no way your parents would ever let you live here unsupervised for a whole year. And as much as you hated this whole thing, you would have to comply._

The train passes through the city you are inevitably leaving behind. 

"...This really sucks."

Yu glances over at your pouting face. "I don't think it'll be that bad." 

"Tsk." You huff and continue to pout. 

Two train transfers later, and you finally make it onto the train to Yasoinaba. The fact that literally no one else was on this train left you with the impression that this inaba place had nothing to offer. 

You watch out of the corner of your eye at Yu gazing out the window. A solemn look on his face. You wondered if he was feeling any hint of negativity about this at all. Was he deep down, really okay with this?

You pull out your cell phone to check the time. Soon you'll be in Inaba. Great.

"We will arrive at the Yasogami terminal in a few minutes. Passengers who are headed for Inaba city and Yasoinaba station, should collect their belongings and make their way to the other side of the platform." A lady announces through the intercom. The two of you move to grab your stuff and head to the other platform. 

The train comes to a halt and the two of you eventually step off and into Yasoinaba station. 

"Where are we supposed to meet our uncle?" You ask. 

"Out front. I think." Yu says and you only deadpan at his uncertainty. 

You begin to make your way towards the front of the station, Yu following from behind. 

As soon as you step outside, you are hit with a different atmosphere. It's no because literally no one else was here, but because there was a huge contrast from here and the city. They weren't kidding when they said Inaba is out in the middle of nowhere. 

Yu steps out ahead of you, looking around in hopes of spotting your uncle. 

"Hey! Over here!" 

The two of you look to your left to spot a middle aged man waving his arm at the both of you. You notice, clinging to him, was a little girl who looked to be around 7 maybe 8 years old. It's hard to tell really.

The two of you walk over to him.

"Well, your more handsome in person than in your photo." He says while shaking Yu's hand. He then turns to you. "And I see you've grown up quite fine yourself. Must of inherited your mom's genes." He's smiling at you as you move to also shake his hand. 

"Haven't seen you since you were two years old.." He adds. You were so young, no wonder why you couldn't remember him. He then turns to Yu with a chuckle. "And I remember changing your diaper quite a few times." That's right, Yu is two years younger than you. He was only a baby at the time...

"Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after the two of you." Dojima nuges the small girl over to you two. "And this is Nanako, my daughter." So he has a kid, huh? Where's his wife?

"Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousins." 

The small girl looks at the both of you and blushes before muttering a tiny "hello." She quickly goes back to hiding behind her father. Dojima chuckles.

"What are you so shy for?" He asks her and she suddenly slaps his backside with an audible WACK. You can't help but stifle a laugh behind you hand. Ah yes, you were starting to like Nanako already. 

Nanako pouts.

"Well then, shall we get going. My car is over there." You glance over in the direction of Dojima's car. it was a modern model but it looked like it's been used for quite some time. 

You follow after Dojima and Nanako, eyes happening to glance over at a young girl who was walking past you guys in the opposite direction. You pay no mind to her and walk over to the car. You hand Dojima your suitcase so he could put it in the trunk. You move to glance over at Yu only to realize he was still behind. You watch as that girl picks something off the ground and hands it to him. 

"Yu, hurry up!" You call out to him.

The two of you get into the car and head to Dojima's house.

However, on the way there, Dojima stops to get gas and so Nanako can use the bathroom. You remain inside the car while the others get out. 

"You're not gonna get out?" Yu asks as he opens the car door. You shake your head no and pull out your cell phone. Yu shrugs in response, leaving you to yourself. 

A small smile tugs at your lips as you notice your phone has bars even way out here in the countryside. 

* * *

You walk up to the residence of Dojima, following everyone from behind. It was a moderate size house. You note that it even has a second floor. There was a gate to your left which led to the side of the house and into the backyard.

For the next year, this place will both be your's and your brother's home.

The afternoon soon passes into the evening.

The four of you are sat at a small table. Dinner and drinks laid out in front of you. You sat directly across from Dojima with Nanako at your right and Yu at your left.

"Why don't we have a toast." Dojima says while lifting his drink. The three of you follow in suit. You take a gulp, the fuzzy soda filling you up. You set your drink down and watch as Dojima turns to Yu. You reach out for a piece of sushi (tuna preferred) with your chopsticks and take a bite. You listen to Dojima starting a conversation with Yu.

"So... Your mom and dad are busy as always..."

You hold back a scoff. 

"They're working overseas, was it?"

"Yeah." Yu nods his head.

"I know it's only for a year, But getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents... It's real tough being a kid." 

"Tell me about it." You throw in your two cents before taking another bite of sushi (this time eel). 

Dojima gives you a look for a brief moment. 

"Well, it's just me and Nanako here so it'll be nice having you guys around." Dojima says while leaning back a bit and smiles. You furrow your brows, about to ask about where his wife is when Dojima starts up again, effectively cutting you off. 

"So, as long as you guys are here, you guys are part of the family, so make yourself at home."

You grin. "Will do!"

"Yes sir!" Yu says, earning a confused look from Dojima. You can't help but giggle at your pathetic brother.

You guys spend the rest of the evening eating dinner.

Suddenly, a ringing sound echoes throughout the room, causing everyone to look at Dojima. He pulls out his cellphone with a frown. 

"Who's calling at this hour?" He mumbles to himself before answering the phone. "Dojima speaking..."

He suddenly stands up and walks away from the table. You eye him with curiosity. 

"Yeah? I see... So where is it?"

You wonder what they're talking about.

"Alright i'm on my way..." 

That didn't sound good.

"Sorry but i gotta go take care of some business. You guys eat without me."

Nanako sounds disappointed when she agrees to help out while he's gone. You can't help but feel a tinge of pity for the child. The situation almost similar to your own childhood.

Dojima walks towards the door, grabbing his jacket, and leaves. the door closing with a click. 

You hear the engine of Dojima's car start up. 

"Hmm.. That's a little suspicious." You say without giving Nanako's presence much thought. Yu shoots you a stern look when Nanako lowers her head.

"What does your dad do?" Yu suddenly asks, striking up conversation to dispense the awkward silence that was settling in. 

"He... Investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. My dad's a detective." 

Your eyes light up and it doesn't go unnoticed by Yu. 

"Aren't you into that kind of stuff, Yashiro?" He asks while tilting his head to the side. 

"Mhmm." You nod with a smile. "Once I'm done with high school, I wanna try getting into the police academy for sure." You turn to Nanako. "Your dad has a pretty neat job, you know?" 

The small girl smiles at you and nods. 

"And now for the local news." The TV chimes in causing all of your attentions to focus on that.

"City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, Enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye Television decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are resolved, she'll remain off the air and out of public eye--"

"This is boring..." Nanako reaches to change the channel. You don't blame her though. You didn't wanna listen to that stuff either. You can't help but think how _gross_ it is. Why people are so driven by lust that they have to cheat on others. Was one person just simply not enough?

A commercial for what looked like some sort of shopping mall was on. The commercial singing out a catchy tune at the end. You smile when Nanako starts to sing along. 

The three of you finish dinner in a comfortable silence. 

You and your brother head up stair to your shared room. It was of moderate size. However, it was not big enough to fit two futons. You would most likely end up stuck on the small couch for the next year. You weren't thrilled about any of this. Already, you miss your own room.

The two of you get ready for bed in silence. 

you would be living in this town for one year starting today...

You wonder if everything will be alright. 

Your third year of high school starts tomorrow. You should get some rest.


	2. Nightmare Fuel

Your vision contorts and blackness is soon replaced by light. You squint, your grey eyes getting used to the lighting. However, the dense fog surrounding you makes it hard to see altogether. 

"...Where am I?" You wonder out loud as you look around. 

This place was unfamiliar. The only thing you can see is the red path in front of you extend into the fog. You have no choice but to follow it.

You follow down the endless path.

You stop when you hear a voice cut into your head. It sounds distorted as if hidden behind a voice modifier. 

"Do you seek companionship...?" It asks. What did companionship have to do with you?

You shake your head a mutter, "no."

_' Who needs companions? I'm fine by myself... '_

you continue onwards down the path.

Again the voice rings out in your head.

"If having someone by your side is what you desire, come and find me..."

There's a evident frown on your face now. Yet, you continue on down the path.

When you come to what seems to be a large square door, you can sense the presence of someone behind it. The door opens up for you.

You pass the threshold.

You can't make it out, but from within the fog is what seems to be a silhouette of a person.

"So... you are the one pursuing me..." they say.

"What about it?" you ask, voice sharp.

However, they completely ignore you. "hmmm... try all you want." 

You suddenly are forced to notice the sword in your hand. Were you suppose to fight this thing? You take a swing at the shadow person. 

"Hmm... it seems that you can see a little despite the fog." It notes.

You feel a power surge from inside of you. This power manifests into something akin to that of a videogame character. You are suddenly calling upon it to attack. It unleashes a fire attack on the other. 

"Hm.. I see.. That is very interesting information." it says as if analyzing you. 

It disappears further into the fog. you can't see it at all. but despite this you continue your assault. Calling upon this newfound power, you summon the being from within and it releases another attack. The attack misses.

"You will not catch me so easily." they taunt and you grit your teeth in frustration. "If what you seek is "affirmation" then your search will be even harder..." 

The fog thickens and you start to inwardly panic now. you can't see anything at all. you feel like you are going to suffocate. 

You swing your sword in panic, not hitting anything. 

"Everyone sees what they want to. And the fog only deepens."

you swing again. nothing connects. 

"Will we meet again, I wonder, at a place other than here? I look forward to it..."

you are starting to lose consciousness. 

"...damnit.." you mumble, knees hitting the ground. your body feels heavy, and suddenly everything goes black.

* * *

Tuesday, 4/12/2011.

You can feel someone shaking you. There's also a voice.

"Breakfast's ready!"

You open your eyes, Grey orbs meeting those of the same color. You blink. 

"....I feel like I had a nightmare.." You mumble out loud. 

"Funny, me too." Yu says and you only look at him in confusion. It wasn't uncommon for twins to share dreams. But it was odd still...

You sit up from on the couch. You notice that Yu is already dressed in his school uniform. Ah, that's right. You two start school today. 

The two of you head downstairs to meet Nanako, who has prepared breakfast. 

_' Smells nice... '_

"Good morning!" Nanako greets as she walks over with a plate of food. The three of you sit down at the table. 

"Let's eat." 

"Did your father go to work?" You ask Nanako while taking a bite out of some toast. 

She nods. 

"You two start school today, right? My school's on the way so why don't we go together."

Yu nods his head, "okay." 

The two of you decided to head to school with Nanako.

> School zone, Samegawa flood plain

The puddles make small splashing sounds as you walk. The rain making the air around you feel cooler. Oh, how you love this weather. You adjust the black umbrella in your hand as you follow behind Yu and Nanako. She stops walking and points down a different direction. 

"You keep going straight from here. My school's this way. Bye." Nanako smiles at the two of you and she walks away. You turn to Yu. "Let's get going."

> School zone, intersection in front of the school

You walk alongside your brother, the two of you engaged in idle chat. Suddenly, a kid passes by on a bike, him struggling to keep the thing straight. 

' Does he not know how to ride a bike? '

You conclude it's probably hard for him to steer it while holding an umbrella. 

You watched with an amused look on your face as the bike swerves into a pole, causing the kid to crash. 

"pfft.." You try not to laugh. He's grabbing his balls, clearly in pain. Yu winces. 

As the two of you walk closer, you can hear him groan in pain. Yu stops, hesitating on what to do.

"Come on, or we'll be late." You call after him and he walks away from the boy suffering in agony. 

You walk up towards the school gates, yu following in tow. 

Yasogami High school.

From now on, this will be your school for the year. 

What kind of student life awaits you here?

The chatter of the classroom is nothing new. Everyone engaged in their own conversations and gossip. Friends hanging out with friends. It was all something you had no interest in.

"Hey, did you hear we're getting a transfer student." 

"What, really?"

"Yeah from the city."

"I heard their sibling is also transferring here too."

"Another one, really?"

"I wonder if they're a boy or a girl..."

The classroom door slides open and everyone rushes to their designated seats. The homeroom teacher-- your homeroom teacher, walks up to the front of the class with you following behind. you stand at the front of the classroom. All eyes are on you. you've forgotten how awkward and nerve wracking introductions are...

"Alright class. Today we have a new transfer student all the way from the city." Your homeroom teacher turns to look at you, giving you your cue to introduce yourself. You exhale.

"I'm Narukami Yashiro. It's a pleasure to meet you all..." No, it wasn't.

"You can take a seat over there. In that open spot."

You eyes land on an empty desk by the window. You nod and go and take a seat. Your homeroom teacher continues to dwell on and you take this as your cue to zone out.

"That's all for today everyone."

The class begins to get up to leave. You wonder how Yu's first day went. Maybe you'll stop by his classroom. You grab your bag and make your way to his class.

While some student exit the room, you enter. You easily spot your brother (given his silver hair) and walking over to him. "yo." 

The kids surrounding him look your way. "who's that?" one of them asks. "She's my sister." They all look at you in surprise. 

You give them a sheepish look and join in on the conversation. 

Yu was always the one to try and make friends on the first day. You didn't need friends as long as you had Yu.

While the group of you are about to start up conversation, the school announcement bell goes off. 

"Attention all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."

That didn't sound good. Did something happen? Is the school on lockdown? 

You glance over to your brother with a weary look. 

"Are you gonna go back?" He asks you. You shake your head no and he hums in response.

The sound of police sirens ring out. Something did happen. Your gut churns with anticipation. Of course your love for crime would have you all excited rather than worried. 

Kids run over to the window to try and get a look. 

"Did something happen? Those sirens sound really close." 

"I can't see a damn thing, frickin' fog..."

"Yeah, like everytime it rains lately, it gets all foggy."

"Hey, did you hear? I hear that paparazzi's looking all over for that announcer."

And cue this as your turn to tune them out. Gossiping seriously wasn't your thing.

You wonder though, about what's going on. What has the police on the move and the school on temporary lockdown? Some first day, huh...

_' what if someone died? what if it's murder? that'd be interesting... '_

Suddenly the announcement bell goes off again.

"Attention all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. police officers have been dispatched around the school zones. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home."

"Aw, man.." You moan. There goes your chance at finding out what's going on. You just really wanna know if someone died.

"Are you guys going home by yourselves?" A girl with short hair asks you and your brother. You nod. "mm, yeah."

"You guys wanna come with us?" She asks. You give Yu a look and he decides to agree. 

"Sweet! I'm Chie Satonaka. Nice to meet you."

Since they obviously know who Yu is, considering they're in the same class, you introduce yourself.

"Yashiro Narukami."

Chie smiles at you. 

"This is Yukiko Amagi." She gestures to the girl standing next to her. 

"Nice to meet you." She says with a polite smile. 

"Likewise." you say.

The three of you begin to leave the classroom. You catch eyes with that one boy from earlier. The one who crashed his bike and his balls suffered for it. He had a guilty look on his face for some reason.

"U-Um.. Miss Satonaka.. This was really awesome." You catch him pulling out some kind of DVD. "Like the way they moved was really cool to see... And... I'm really sorry!" He bows and holds the DVD out to Chie. "It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!"

Chie takes the DVD from him and opens up the case. 

"See ya! Thanks!" He's quick to walk away, sweating bullets. 

Upon further inspection, the DVD is cracked. All hell breaks loose in Chie's eyes. 

"Stop right there! What the hell did you do to my DVD!?" She's quick to run after him. 

You suddenly here a loud thud followed by a "Argh!"

For the second time that day, the poor boy's balls suffer yet again. This time, you don't hold back a laugh. Oh, you definitely are taking a liking to Chie.

"My 'Trial of the Dragon' ...!" 

"A-are you alright?" Yukiko asks the boy.

He looks up at her, face contorted in pain. "Yukiko-san... Are you worried about me..?"

"He's fine Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home." Chie scoffs.

"I agree." You chime in, an amused look on your face.

The three of you start to leave. You turn to glance back at Yu. 

"Come on. Let's go." You motion for your brother to follow you. He gives one final look to the boy and follows after you.

As the four of you leave the school grounds, another boy steps out from behind the school gates, cutting you guys off from going further. 

Who was this guy?

"You're Yuki, right?" He starts. You glance at Yukiko who looked a bit off put. Clearly they didn't know each other. So why the nickname?

"Y-You wanna go hang out somewhere?" He asks her. Was he... Asking her out?

You tilt your head to the side in confusion. 

You notice students stating to gather around. Them talking amongst themselves as they watch on. 

"Um, s-so are you coming or not?" You could barely hear the impatience in his voice. This guy was stranger danger and you hoped Yukiko was smart enough not to go with him...

"I'm not going..."

_' That's right Yukiko. You tell him! '_

The boy gets angry and runs off.

You almost feel bad for him. _almost_. If it wasn't for those dead ass looking eyes, you'd _almost_ consider him cute...

While Yukiko ponders over the situation that just conspired, you can't help but notice even more kids are starting to gather around. How annoying. Can nobody here just mind their own business? 

"Ah, we should go." You suggest, "People are starting to form a crowd..."

you begin to walk away from the school gates. The others soon following.

As the four of you make your way down one of Inaba's streets, Chie decides to ask about why the two of you transferred here. 

"Ah, i see... So you came here because of your parents job, huh. I thought it was something way more serious." Chie chuckles to herself. 

"Honestly I think it's an annoyance." You voice your opinion. 

Chie was about to ask something when you cut her off

"Hey, what's that?" you say and head off toward what's caught your attention. 

At the street corner, there was a small crowd gathered around. There were police standing by and the area was blocked off with crime scene tape. Something big happened here. Your eyes sparkle with a new found interest as you walk up to get a better look.

"What's up with her?" Chie asks Yu.

"She's got a thing for crime." He explains. The three of them catch up to you.

For once you listen in on conversation.

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down this street..."

"wow. Who could imagine THAT hanging from an antenna?" 

"I wanted to see it too."

"Oh, you got here too late. The police and fire department just took it down moments ago."

"Well I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here..."

_!!!!_

"called it." you tell yourself.

Turning to Yu, you grab onto his shoulder. A look of pure excitement on your face. "Did you hear that? They found a dead body!" 

Yu winces and tells you to keep it down. You sheepishly scratch at your cheek and mutter an apology. 

"Wait... a dead body?" Chei asks out loud.

You catch site of Dojima walking your way. Great. You must have accidently alerted him when you shouted.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, a stern look on his face.

"We were just passing by.." Yu begins to say.

"Did something happen?" You suddenly ask and Dojima visibly stiffens. The fact that you were so curious about this was unnerving. 

"It's.. Nothing to concern yourselves with. That damn principal. We told him not to let you guys through here."

Chie turns to Yu. "You know this guy?"

Yu Nods.

"I'm detective Dojima, Their guardian. How should I say this... I hope you get along with them. But you guys should really stop wandering around here and head straight home."

Dojima turns to leave right when someone else runs past him, away from the crime scene. The sound of the mystery man vomiting catches your attention.

_' Poor guy.... '_

You wonder if he's okay...

"Adachi! How long are you going to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to central office!?"

Your eye twitches. Dojima had no right to be yelling at the poor guy.

"That's uncalled for!" You shout at Dojima, clearly catching him off guard. "Cut him some slack. A dead body isn't an easy thing to look at!"

"I-i'm sorry... NNgh." He looks like he wants to puke again.

Dojima shoots you a glare but sighs, body relaxing.

"Go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information." Before turning to leave, Dojima gives you another look, as if warning you not to talk back to him like that again. 

You only give him a frown before stomping off in the direction of your new home, leaving Yu with his new found friends.

You're in a sour mood now.

After school >> Evening

You sit at the small table with Yu and Nanako. Her father not present due to work. Your still a little peeved about Dojima's behavior to the younger detective. If you join the police force, would you be treated like that? Of course, a dead body wouldn't make you throw up...

Nanako looks sad as she wonders if her father won't be coming home tonight.

The tune of the news channel catches your attention.

"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near samegawa river in Inaba."

You watch as the news shows the school zone.

"The deceased has been identified as 27 year old Mayumi Yamano. An announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation has revealed..."

Nanako suddenly get surprised. "Th-that's where dad works!" 

"Are you worried about him?" you ask, head tilting to the side.

She shakes her head no. "That's his job, so this stuff happens."

"The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local residents roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death was an accident or homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."

The news suddenly ends. With you being so into crime, and eventually wanted to become a detective yourself, you can't help but to mock think like one. You knew there was some underlying connection. But you couldn't place as to what it was. Something about this Yamano chick being a television announcer and the fact that she was dangling from a television antenna just didn't sit well with you.

Yu notices your thoughtful expression, realizing you were trying to figure this out as if you were a detective yourself.

"You shouldn't think to much about it." He tells you. You only shrug in response. 

"Oh, it's Junes!" Nanako exclaims pulling you out of your thoughts. The commercial for the department store comes on. The catchy tune putting any worry Nanako had at ease. You can't help but smile as she sings along.

Later as you lie in bed, you can't help but think to yourself. 

You've only been here for a day and already some crazy shit has happened.

Maybe this little trip wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this far! comments, kudos, etc are really appreciated and they help motivate me to make more. I honestly can't wait for the story to progress and we get more Adachi action.


	3. Backside of the TV pt. 1

Wednesday 4/13/2011

You walk alongside your brother to school. You're rambling on about this manga you've been reading not even noticing if Yu was listening or not. 

That boy from yesterday zooms by on his bike. You know, the kid who had his balls destroyed not once, but twice in the same day. Yeah, that one. 

Yet again, he manages to crash. Maybe he really didn't know how to ride a bike. It was almost comical how he ended up in the trash. literally.

You giggle under your breath. Yu hears you and sweatdrops. 

The two of you walk closer and you can hear him calling for help. You try to tell Yu to forget about him but he stops walking, head turning towards the boy stuck in the garbage can. 

Yu manages to pull him out. The ball suffering boy seems pleased. 

"You saved me, thanks. umm..." His words falter. "Oh, yeah. that's right. You're that new transfer student. Yu Narukami." 

_' What am I? Chopped liver? '_

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya." 

"Are you okay?" Yu asks. Great, he's gonna engage in conversation. You take this as your cue to ditch your brother and head to class. You don't wanna be late.

Early morning >> Morning

You sit in class, bored out of your mind. Your homeroom teacher was going on about something you already knew. You were already taught this. Last year. When you were already in your third year. Maybe being held back wasn't such a bad thing. Gave you a chance to zone out when you already knew this stuff.

And zoning out you did. 

You gaze out the window at the gloomy scenery. Despite it being cloudy out, you knew it wasn't going to rain unfortunately. 

You're snapped out of your thought when you hear your teacher call your name. you quickly turn your head away from the window. 

Your teacher asks you a question pertaining to the topic and you give the answer you think is correct. Your teacher is pleased when you give the correct answer, thinking that you were in fact listening to the lecture. You can feel your knowledge increase slightly.

When classes for the day have ended, you leave to go meet up with your brother in his own class. you spot him seated at his desk, putting his books in his bag. 

"How was class?" you ask as you approach him. 

"Good. you?" He asks in return.

"Boring."

Suddenly that Yosuke guy come up to the two of you. 

"So, you guys getting used to this place yet?" he asks, arms crossed. 

"Kind of." you admit.

"Yeah." Yu adds in.

"wow, that was fast. There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain... something you can't quite get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great... Oh, you guys know about the local delicacy?" 

"no." Both you and Yu say in unison. 

"it's grilled steak! Like that's anything special, huh?" 

"Er-- right..." you deadpan. 

"I know a place where you can get it cheap. wanna come? You helped me out this morning so it's on me." Yosuke says with a grin.

For some reason, you feel dejected. Like the offer wasn't directed to the both of you. Just him.

Maybe you should ditch and go do something on your own for once. 

"What about me, huh? no apologies? My 'Trial of the Dragon'." Chie seeths while walking over. 

"And me?" you ask pointing at yourself.

Chie turns to Yukiko. "How about it, Yukiko? Don't you think he should teat us too?"

"I'll pass... I don't wanna gain any more weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyway." She says. 

_' gain more weight? She's not fat to begin with. '_

"Did you start training to take over the business?" Yosuke asks.

"It's not like that. I'm just helping out when it gets busy." Yukiko replies and soon dismisses herself.

"Oh well. We should get going too." Chie says after watching her friend leave. 

"What? Do i seriously have to treat three people?"

You smirk, eyes narrowing at yosuke. "You're the one who brought it up with me present. It'd be rude to just ignore me like that. Plus, I think you owe Chie for breaking her property." 

Yosuke chuckles nervously. "Ah, well, when you put it like that..." 

> Junes

"So this is Junes..." You say out loud to yourself. This place was bigger in person. There's a sudden urge to go explore and see what this place has to offer. 

When the four of you make it to the food court, you decide to cut things off with the rest of the group and go off on your own. 

"Um, guys..." You begin, grabbing their attention. "I think i'm gonna go walk around. See what this place has to offer. I'm not all that hungry anyway." 

Chie nods. "Alright."

"Are you gonna go home when you're done?" Yu asks and you nod. "Most likely, yeah." He gives you a grunt in response and you turn to leave, waving a goodbye to the others. 

Eventually you end up making your way to the grocery department. There's not much for you to do here and you are about to turn around and leave when you spot a familiar face looking at some cabbages. 

It was that detective. The one who puked yesterday. 

You approach him to see how he's doing. 

"You doing okay?" You ask him, suddenly appearing behind him. The detective jumps, as if caught in the act of doing something bad. Speaking of... Shouldn't he be working?

The detective turns around, relieved that it's just a highschool girl. 

"Geeze, you scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on people, you know?" He rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly. The fact that you managed to spook a detective gave you a boost of pride. You only grin in response. 

"Ah-- sorry. Wasn't trying to. Anyway, how your stomach?"

He gives you a confused look. "My... Stomach?"

"You puked yesterday, remember? I was there."

Something clicked in his head. "Oh! You're the one who yelled at Dojima for yelling at me. I appreciate you trying to defend me but it's fine, really. Dojima's only trying to do his job. And i'm over here acting like a rookie..haha." 

"hm, okay." 

"Anyways, I should get back to work now before Dojima catches me slacking off again. Don't tell him about this okay? Nice talking with you!" Before you can even get a single word out, let alone ask for his name, the detective quickly leaves. Your left there wallowing in your thoughts. 

After school >> Evening

Another dinner alone with Nanako. She seems sad. You glance at Yu trying to mentally tell him to do something to cheer her up. 

"Did your father call?" He asks. 

' what the hell, Yu? '

"...No. He always says he will." Nanako says with a sigh. 

Suddenly the door opens and nanako's head shoots up. excitement is evident on her face.

"Oh! He's home!"

Dojima sighs as he walks into the room. "...What a day."

"I'm back. Did anything happen while I was out?"

"No." Nanako answers. "You're late again..."

"I'm sorry... Been busy at work."

"It's not your fault. Don't apologize. It's your job. You signed up for this." You say with a shrug before shoving food into your mouth. 

Dojima sits down on the couch. "Can you put the news on for me?"

You reach for the remote and turn it to the news station.

"Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano was involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi."

You were starting to get tired of hearing this. About this Yamano lady and her alleged affair. She more than likely deserved this...

Now that you think about it, you wonder if her death was because of this affair she was in. 

"The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found Ms. Yamano's body." 

_' Huh? A student was the one to discover the body? '_

Your interest has suddenly been piqued. 

Dojima yawns. It's evident how tiring this case must be for him.

A girl unfamiliar to you is shown on TV.

"What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"

The student's voice was distorted. They were trying to conceal her identity. 

"Um..."

"Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"

"Huh? She was killed?"

"Er-- So, did you see anyone suspicious around here?"

"No, not really."

"We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"

"That's..."

this interview was getting nowhere. You tune it out and finish your meal.

"Hey dad? Can we go to Junes together sometime?" Nanako asks after the Junes commercial finishes airing. 

You glance over at Dojima who apparently passed out on the couch. 

"No?" Nanako looks over at her father.

A faint snoring emits from him. 

"He really must be tired." You say with a giggle.

Nanako sighs.

* * *

You decide to help Nanako clean up dinner. when you finish, you go upstair to where Yu is at.

When you enter the room, you see Yu sitting on the couch, in the dark, with the TV turned off. 

"Umm, what are you doing?" You ask while shutting the door behind you.

Yu glances up at you. 

"While you were doing your own thing at Junes, Chie and Yosuke told me about this thing called the midnight channel." Yu explains to you what the midnight channel is and honestly, your not impressed. 

"And you seriously believe that?" You cross your arms and give him a disappointed look.

Yu shrugs. "It's worth a try I guess."

"You're unbelievable..." 

Against better judgement, you join him on the couch and wait for the clock to strike midnight. You listen as the rain patters against the window.

Yu is staring at the TV intensely. You yourself were growing bored.

Suddenly though, you here a static type noise and the room lights up in an eerie glow. You look up at the TV which was now turned on.

"What..?" you mumble

Yu stands up to get a better view. Images flash on the TV. however, they were distorted with all the noise. 

"Y-Yu..." you're hesitant for him being near the TV.

Lightning flashes followed by thunder and you jump with a small yelp. Yu still has his eyes fixated on the TV as if in a trance. Anxiety was starting to bubble in the pit of your stomach. 

Suddenly, a voice rings out. 

You grab at your head, covering your ears.

I am thou. Thou art I.

Through strained eyes, you watch as Yu stumbles backwards. 

The voice rings out louder. It's almost deafening. 

There's another clash of lightning as it hits something causing a loud bang to ring out.

Slowly, as the voice dissipates, you uncover your ears. Yu is hunched over on the ground. His hand over his face.

"What... Just happened." You ask?

The TV is no longer on. The room is in silence.

Yu stands up, eyes drawn back onto the TV. There's a look in his eyes.

"Don't. Just leave it alone." You plea, knowing that Yu has the sudden urge to do something.

He ignores you.

You watch as he walks closer to the TV

"Yu, please."

He reaches out, hand moving to touch the screen of the TV. A finger presses to the screen and you watch with wide eyes as a ripple effect spreads across it. 

_' What the fuck!? '_

"Y-Yu, i swear to god..."

He reaches out again, and you watch in horror as his whole hand sinks into the TV. 

"What the hell!?" You shout, now jumping off the couch and joining Yu in front of the TV. He pulls his arm out. Hesitantly, you try it out for yourself. You raise your hand, eyes go wide as your arm sinks into the TV. You're nearly sucked in and Yu has to pull you out.

You fall backwards and hit your head hard on the corner of the small table. "...Ow!"

You rub at the back of your head, lucky that you didn't injure yourself severely. 

"You okay?" Yu asks, crouching down next to you.

"What the hell just happened?" You suddenly ask. He only shrugs, unsure himself.

This had to be some kind of dream right? There's no way...

"Are you okay?" Suddenly Nanako is asking. The sound must have woken her up. 

"It's all good." You reassure her and you listen as she walks away.

Yu glances back at the TV and you frown. 

"Let's just go to bed okay? I'm tired..."

Yu nods. The two of you decide to go to bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this here for the night. it's almost 4:30am my eyes are burning. i'll continue this tomorrow.
> 
> also I wasn't planning on having adachi in this chapter at all. I just couldn't wait any longer for him :')

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes i'm replaying P4 and i've been thinking alot about when Yu crossdressed. And after seeing some fanart, I though about what if Yu had a sister. So here we are. My self indulgent fanfic has been created. This will follow the storyline as well as include some original content. Especially around Adachi.
> 
> Also I'm aware that reader/Yu's sister should no be in highschool anymore if there's only three years of highschool given that she's two years older than him. Yu's sister was held back a year so that's why she's still in school. In her third year actually. 
> 
> Also I'm going by the fact that Yu is 16 years old making his sister 18. I listed this as undeage since there is kind of an age gap between her and Adachi. If your not into that then this fanfic isn't for you. Just a small warning for later chapters.
> 
> This is also being cross posted to wattpad. so if you see it over there, that's me !


End file.
